Solar Wars
by Tsukia
Summary: Sequal to Love and Change. Serenity is pregnant and there is something going on on the sun. Travis and Hotaru are on new ground with their relationship and there is a new enemy on earth. Who will protect Tokyo? R
1. honeymoon and relationships

Konnichi wa, This is the sequal to Love and Change, they can be read separately but to understand some of the characters and who they are you should read it. Solar Wars starts a few weeks after the end of Love and Change. I ask that you let me know what you think in reviews because they keep me inspired and if you read Love and Change you will recall the more reviews the quicker the updates. I will say that on Tuesday and Wednesday I will not update (those are personal days) but if you review I will update five out of seven days until the story is over which I am thinking atleast 20 chapters because it will be covering about a year.

Well that is it for me now on with the Story:

SOLAR WARS:

Chapter 1 : Honeymoon and Relationships

Serenity stared out over the ocean as the sun began to sink beneath the waves, it had been just under a month since the wedding and her and Endymion were in Hawaii enjoying their honeymoon. Endymion had loosened his leash that had developed after finding out she was pregnant but he was always close by and mothering her. She laughed at the thought. Luna came bounding up and interupted Serenity's thoughts, "Magesty?"

Serenity sighed both Luna and Artemis, actually the whole court had started calling the couple anything from "Magesty " or "Highness", "My Queen" or other things of the same implications. "Yes, Luna."

"His highness sent me to retrieve you for the evening meal."

"Thank you, Luna." Serenity said as she turned to make her way back up to the cabin. Endymion stood waiting to greet her at the door. "You know I was just on the shore there you could have called."

"I could have, but Luna is more subtle and we keep our privacy." Endymion said as he pulled Serenity into his arms kissed her, picked her up and carried her over the threash hold into their little hut for supper.

This is how it worked for most of the time, in the morning they would watch the sun rise do some tourist activities and shopping. Afternoon found them enjoying time together on the deck or the beach; when Endymion would go to make supper Serenity would normally wander the beach and think.

As Endymion placed her down in her chair she smiled at him, "It was nice of Travis and Twins to give us free rein of their place here in Hawaii."

"If they didn't we could have just ordered them to," Endymion laughed, when he didn't hear her join in he faced Serenity. She looked about to cry, tears filling her pupils. _"Now starts the mood swings..." _Endymion sighed.

"You think I would do something like that to my family? I am not that mean!" Serenity said standing tears flying freely.

Endymion stood and went to hug her, "Sere, I didn't mean it like that. It was a joke."

Sure enough Endymion was right as soon as the words left his mouth, "Now, you are saying that I am dumb? I am NOT stupid! You can just sleep on the couch tonight ... and continue to sleep there until you decide to be nice to me." With that she turned and stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"It isn't your fault, it is the pregnancy."

"Oh, Luna, if it is just the pregnancy; how is it not my fault?" Endymion sighed as he looked down as Artemis joined Luna.

"It is all hormones and there is nothing you can do about it. Trust me, I know." At this Endymion looked to Artemis.

"Diana is on her way, I am just further along then Serenity and am also in cat form." Luna smiled, Endymion hit his head for not noticing that Luna was getting a little bulge in the right spot.

"Well this is going to be a long nine months." Artemis and Luna just smiled.

>>>>>>>>> Cambridge, Massachusetts.

"Travis, how could you?" Astra was furious with her cousin.

"How could I what? All I did was scan her to confirm if she was." Travis shot back.

"But you know what she is doing? She is forcing the prophecy."

"Astra, if Travis didn't do anything wrong. Could you deny a request from the High Godess Selene?" Solana spoke up.

"What are you going to tell, Serenity?"

"I don't know! Are you happy Miss Astonomically Perfect Astraliana?" Travis asked. When Astra took a step back Travis teleported out.

"Why do you have to push him like that, Astra?" Solana asked as she starred at where Travis had just stood.

"Because a King will have much more stress to deal with than the mild agitation that I give him. The King wants him ready."

"So, how is what you are doing for the king different than what he did for Selene?"

"Solana, it isn't but I am using it to push him to get him to be what he needs to be. I am doing what needs to be done." With that Astra teleported away leaving Solana alone in the mansion.

>>>>>>>>In the outers house in Boston

Hotaru was sitting out in the garden when she felt a presence behind her. " I may look fragile but my bite is pretty painful, identify yourself!"

"Firefly?" Came a weak voice that sounded like it had been crying.

"Sol?" Hotaru asked as she turned to find Travis in tears. "What happend? Are you ok?"

"You remember our old nicknames... that is atleast one thing in my favor." Travis laughed a little and forced a smile.

"Come here you," Hotaru grabbed him in a hug. As much as she wanted to deny the feelings for Travis they grew with each passing day and as she held him the bond they shared grew. Without knowing how or why but some how Hotaru knew that her Sol didn't need words to feel better he just needed her.

The two sat in among the flowers of the garden and held each other. Time had no effect on this young couple as was shown when they looked up the stars were shinning high in the sky. A look at Travis' watch showed that it was eleven pm, " Well, I guess it is true time flies when you are in love."

Hotaru giggled as they stood up and dusted themselves off and they hugged before Travis kissed Hotaru full on the lips, "Good-night, my firefly." And with that Travis teleported home, leaving a blushing, slightly flustered senshi of Saturn.

>>>>>>>A little later

Usagi sat trying to get everyone organized while talking on the phone to Hotaru. When there was a flash of light and a crash that shock the apartment. "Hota-chan, I got to go I will call you later. Ja." Usagi turned to the group. "Let's go!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sorry it wasn't out as early as I wanted it but there you have Chapter 1 of Solar Wars

Read and Review and Enjoy

til next time

Tsukia


	2. who needs a honeymoon?

Hey all

Sorry for the delay but I had some running arround to do and all that fun stuff. but here we go on with chapter 2. Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Tsukia

Chapter 2: Who needs a honeymoon?

Endymion rolled over and fell off the couch, it had been a week since Serenity's mood swings had started. A week since he found out his, well his wife's, advisors could change form and that one of them was pregnant as well. For the past seven days as much as Endymion had tried he couldn't get Serenity to talk to him let alone let him explain, what is a husband to do? Call for reinforcements of course! Today, Travis and Hotaru were going to show up with some friends, he wasn't quite sure who, and they were going to try to get the honeymooners back on track.

Endymion had just finished cooking breakfast when a group of six arrived on the doorstep. Seeing his brother-in-laws and Hotaru complete with four children Endymion promptly passed out with a thud! Hearing the thud Serenity decided to come out of her room to find out what was going on, Endymion sensing his wife stired and moved just in time to catch her as she passed out. "Woah, are you two alright?"

"Shingo, now is not the time," Hotaru stated.

"What happend?" Luna asked as she and Artemis came out in cat form.

"Why are the King and Queen on the floor?" Artemis asked.

"I can answer that Advisor Artemis. they passed out upon seeing four of their children from the future." Came a very familliar voice.

"Chibi-Usa?" Came Serenity's voice from the floor.

"Hello, mother. I am now called Usagi since I turned fourteen last year."

"I am Prince Endymion Alexander, normally called Alec.I am seventeen," Said a boy that looked just like Endymion before his hair changed.

"Princess Serenity Kari-anne, age thirteen.

"Prince Endymion Stephen, age twelve."

So, the group spent the next hour unpacking and getting settled, or in Serenity and Luna's case being made to eat and getting checked out. Once they were all settled the group headed down for a day on the beach. Things seemed to be going better as Endymion and Serenity got to know their children. Endymion almost lost it when he found out both his daughter's were dating someone, the only thing that stopped him was the fear of pushing Serenity's moods agian.

The rest of the month(about two weeks) was spent the same way as it had. The group all ate breakfast on the deck, then headed out to shop and see the sites. Scuba diving, swimming, and just having all around fun, with the exception of Serenity and Luna who of course had to be careful for threat of their husbands.

As the plane took off to take the group back to Boston, leaving Hawaii behind atleast for the time being.

Gomen is that so short. but I will try to update tomorrow. Next chapter is where it is getting interesting.


	3. naga come to earth

Gomen asai, I normally write between calls at work but recently there hasn't been any time between calls. It isn't fun but I will try to update as often as I can. But if I am late that would be why.

thanks for your continued support and reviews,

Tsukia

chapter 3: Naga come to earth

The sun was just setting in Tokyo when a serpentine like creature appeared in the park and started attacking the bystanders. It took forty-five minutes for the Asteroid and Solar senshi to get to the fight by then the area was surounded with people fleeing to the (thought) safety behind police lines. "Time to see what you, young ones are made of," Hera taunted.

"You'll see what we can do." Avalon said pulling out his blade.

"Let's send this thing back to the sea," Demeter said with a smirk. "Asteroid Ceres tail attack!"

"Asteroid Juno tail attack!"

"Asteroid Vesta tail attack!"

"Asteroid Pallas tail attack!" At the senshi's command the pebbles and rocks arround them began to glow pink, green, red, and blue and flew toward the creature. Each rock unleashing the power of the asteroid it represented from growth and thunder to fire and ice.

"Our turn. Solar blade Strike!" Dainichi screamed as he lept into the air slicing at the creature.

"Solar blazing glare!"

"Nova Sparkling assault!"

"Generation Flash Revolution!" the blinding attacks hit the creature full force but when the dust cleared the creature was unharmed.

"What the h?"

"Dainichi, watch your tounge." Demeter scolded.

"And pray that the Princess returns soon!" Althena whispered.

"Called by a new danger we are the Sailors and Soldiers of a new era!" All turned to see four silhouettes atop the play ground. "I am Soldier Universe and I will not let the Naga ruin this beautiful planet." Said the leader of the group.

"Following the Light, I am the princess of innocense Sailor Light."

"Brother's of Gaia, we don't introduce..." started a male's voice

"We attack with the strength ofJustice!" finished a younger male voice.

"Terran cross strike!" they called together as the raised swords into the sky and came down creating an X of light across the naga.

"Lunar Geological Laser!"

"Universal Rule of Justice!" Soldier Universe said and in burst of light the serpentine creature died.

Turning arround to face the crowd "This is a Naga if you see any more get away. These are not like the other attacks that Tokyo has experienced, these creatures WILL KILL! Tell your friends and family." Universe paused. "The Senshi will do their best to get rid of them as quickly as posible; however we cannot be everywhere at once."

The crowd started to disperse and Universe turned to leave with the others. "Senshi, wait! If this message is so important will you allow us an interview?" several reporters came running up.

Spinning on her toes to face the aproaching press, "Here is what I will give you." The group froze under her glare, even the senshi could tell Universe was not impressed. "There are seven major television stations in Tokyo," the group nodded. "Tomorrow at noon one Senshi will show up at each station they will answer ten questions and tell my message to the cameras. The questions will not be answered if they involve our identities, families or personal information. If any of the senshi find it neccessary to cut it short then they will do so. UNDERSTOOD?"

The press nodded as they ran off to prepare and Universe started down the path back to the apartment. None of the senshi could bring themselves to say anything as they all headed home to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

>>>>>>>>In Boston

The crowd screamed and hollard as the lights dimmed and a blonde woman stepped on stage and the music started up. Minako Terrance heard the hushed silence as the music started, she opened her mouth to start singing and a large serpentine creature dropped into the audience.

Malachite quickly transformed into his armor at the sound of the screaming. "How dare you attack the innocent, you space trash!" Using his powers over the air he flung the monster into the air.

"King Royal Strike!" "Queen Septer Judgement!"

As the two attacks collided knocking the monster back into the attacks coming from the the Solar Scouts. "Solar Flare!" "Burning star arrow!" " Royal Burning Strike!"

The Naga fell dead in the parking lot. Endymion smiled at his old friend as he and Serenity flew off into the night. Malachite knew that the other Senshi were not far behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Another short chapter I know but ..what can I say besides my program decided to erase part of the chapter and I had to retype it!

Anyway log story short it is here and I will hopefully get the next chapter up by monday

ja ne

Tsukia


	4. press and fears

chapter 4: Press and Fears

Mina sat on the couch watching the news report about the monster attack at her concert from the previous night. With twenty people dead and forty in the hospital it was not a small report, on top of worrying about the bad press she also had yet to speak with her husband about his part in the attack. As she didn't want Hana to hear or see what might happen when she did talk to Malachite, Hana had been taken to the park.

"Malachite, we need to talk," Mina stated as she turned off the tv and went to join him in the kitchen.

"What about, Venus?"

"First off I am no longer Venus and you know that. Secondly about what happened last night at the concert."

"If you mean about me transforming into Kunzite and assisting the King and Queen, there is nothing to talk about. You chose to give up your powers but even by making that choice the power is still in you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Minako, you will always be Venus even if you choose not to be it is still apart of you until you release that power to Serenity to pass on to someone else. If you choose to not access it than that is a choice you make. I choose to keep my power so that I can still help protect this planet and my family."

"But I don't want to live for someone else. I don't want to have to leave in the middle of the night to go and fight. This war isn't even ours!"

"Are you sure that it isn't our war?" Malachite asked pulling his wife into a hug.

"I don't know anymore..." Mina sobbed into his sholder.

>>>>>>>>> Tokyo

Noon at tokyo found Soldier Universe approaching a tv station, she had chosen the quartet, Alec and Chyseis to do the interviews. There was a sworm of reporters surrounding each building as the chosen senshi approached and entered the station building.

Universe entered the station and was immediatly offered food and drink as she was led up to the studio. "Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Takara, owner and operator of this station and this is my lead reporter who will be interviewing you."

"I am Mikina, it is a pleasure to make you aquaintence. Are you by chance related to the fabled Sailor Moon?"

Universe just smiled and soon the count down began for the live interview. "Welcome to channel 11 midday news live in the studio withMikina is Soldier Universe."

"hello and welcome to a very special edition of the midday news. Today we have here Soldier Universe, one of the fabled senshi that protect our fair city. So Ms, Universe, my first question would be where do you and your colleagues come from?"

"The senshi come from the general populous on earth, the origional senshi dating back over three-thousand years. Senshi are born with special connections to the different planets thus where or powers and most of the time names come from."

"Going by your appearance, are you related to Sailor Moon?"

As she was on camera and it wasn't an intrusive question Universe faced the camera, "Yes, I am."

"Question 3: If you are all born senshi are you all related?"

"No, it runs in certain family lines but these lines aren't just through blood they are also timeless. Chances are if you are a senshi in one life you will be a senshi in the next."

"What are your intentions, your purpose?"

"The Senshi are guardians, protectors if you will. We live to protect the Universe from threats like the current one with the Naga. The Naga are serpent like creatures from another galaxy, they are found in myth on Earth because they came here once a long time ago.They are different than any threat that Tokyo has seen before because they kill!"

"Is it not possible to make peace with them?"

"For the past five hundred years my fellow senshi have been trying but it always ends in blood." Universe was being very careful to thoroughly think her answers through. "If earth would like to try though the senshi will stand down to give you the oporunity to do something that we haven't been able to do in hundreds of years."

"Question 4: .."

"Sorry, but this is now question 6. Don't try to cheat or we can end this now."

"Of course, gomen. Question 6: You all appear to be teen to early twenties, do you attend school?"

"Yes, school is very important for life whether it be as a Senshi or not. We take education very seriously."

"Why do you keep you identities a secret?"

"We keep our identities secret to protect our families and friends. Also it allows us to have some what of a normal life when things are quiet."

"So, if your powers are from the other planets, are you?"

"In a sense we all have a connection to the planet that we represent but not in the sense you mean. It is complicated."

"If you aren't completely terran than why are you protecting us?"

"Listen my father is full blooded terran and my mother was born here in Tokyo but if you want to say that we are "aliens" and don't want our protection then that is you business. We protect the people of Earth because it is our home and it is the right thing to do. This interview is now over. Everyone be aware that the Naga will kill and if you see one to get away as fast as you can and warn everyone on the way. Good-day, Tokyo."

"But I still have one more question!"

"You forfeited that last question when you insaulted me." With that said Universe teleported out.

"Mikina, you are in so much trouble... " The feed cut at that point and the channel switched to a pre-recorded program.

>>>>>>>>

Meanwhile only one other interview went astray, that was because of an intusive reporter that asked Chryseis if she was dating anyone and if she was if they knew who she was. The rest of the interviews went well and ended on good notes and happy people on both sides.

One station ended the interview with Mini Mask jumping out a window to go fight a Naga. After the Naga was defeated the exhausted group headed home to recoupe and relax


	5. second trimester

chapter 5: second trimesters

For Serenity the battles seemed to never stop because when she wasn't fighting Naga, she was fighting with Endymion. She normally ended up in tears crying out for him, a few times he didn't come because she had kicked him out of the house. Everyone was happy when her mood swings began to slow down, even if it meant being woken to the sound of vomitting.

Endymion had to smile even with putting up with all of the mood swings, being kicked out of the house or being made to sleep on the couch, and the vomitting it was all for their little boy. From what he knew Alec was the oldest and so that is who was inside Serentiy at this point. As Endymion lay there watching his wife sleep, which seemed to becoming a trial for her to do. _"My sweet meatball headed princess, it will all be worth it in a few months. It is August now, almost September."_ his thoughts were interupted by Serenity sitting up bolt right and racing to their bathroom. He laughed to himself as he went to help him, _"This getting up and bolting makes me think back to when she did her hundred yard dash to school."_

Endymion came in with a glass of water for her and some saltine crackers. Sitting down next to her rubbing her back he smiled, "In a few months we'll be laughing about this as we hold our little boy."

"Girl, it is a girl." Serenity said before another heave.

"How do you know that? Alec is the oldest."

Wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand, " That we know of, the moon royalty has alway had a girl first."

"While the Earth has always had a boy," realizing he was arguing finished by saying. "So I wonder what the gods and godess' have given us? Maybe twins..."

For the first time in months Serenity smiled at him. Just as Travis burst in. "Sorry to interupt but there is a naga attack in England."

After looking at his wife Endymion faced his brother-in-law, "Travis, take the outers and the twins and we will join you as soon as we can. I don't think having Sere vomiting on it will be of help and I think she is almost done."

Travis nodded, "See you there." and with that he teleported out.

Once he was gone Serenity frowned, "Endy, I can't keep this up. We need the inners..." Tears came to her eyes as she fell against his chest.

"And the inners need to relinquish their powers for that to happen. Mina and Makoto have to make that choice on their own; however, I can give you the powers of mars and mercury for you to give to whom you choose."

"My Queen," Endymion said bowing his head.

"Mother," Serenity said between sobs.

"Venus and Jupiter do retain their memories and one way or the other will return to you with their choice. In the mean time I have sent Zosite and Jedite to assist your brother." She paused. "You two relax I will have the children go to help as well. between all of them they should be able to take this one down. Serenity, darling take these and choose two who you think worthy and loyal to be the two new inner senshi."

Serenity nodded as she stayed laying on her husbands chest. As Queen Serenity disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>Minako and Malachite

Malachite approached his pregnant wife, she was just starting to show. "Mina, we need to talk about the Senshi."

"What about it, Mal? I am no longer Venus I told you that a month ago."

"The power is still within you and you need to either allow Sere to pass it on or to step up as a senshi again."

"But what about our children?"

Malachite shrugged, "We will figure it out...after you make your choice. I am not going to influence your decision but it does have to be made." With that said he left his wife to think and stew.

>>>>>>>>>Makoto's hospital room

Makoto sat in the bland hospital room surrounded by flowers; however they did nothing for her mood. She had been attacked at the restaurant and she had been helpless. The creature had swung its tail at her and threw her into the wall, Nathan had said that they had had to dig her out of the rubble. But it wasn't being helpless that caused her to cry. It was the loss of her unborn child. Due to that horrible creature she had lost her baby.

Tears were freely falling down her cheeks when Nathan came in with their son, Zack. "Thunder, we need to talk."

"What about? About how I failed you and lost our child?"

"No, about the gift that still resides in you." Zack was busy sitting on the bed between his parents creating clouds. "Like Zack the power to create storms is still within you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know your memory of it is fading but you need to decide now if you want to remain a bystander in this new war or if you want to help lead our side of it."

"What about Zack?"

"The Generals and I have been talking about this we will fight with the King, whether or not you fight. The children will be cared for as Serenity is also with child. But the time to decide is now."

"Take me to Serenity..." Makoto answered. Nathan smiled at his wife. _"Things are going to be ok."_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_For those of you wondering. It has only been a few months and so Mina and Makoto still have some of their memories they haven't all faded._

I hope you enjoyed it . I will update again as soon as I can

Tsukia


	6. Decisions

Sorry, all work is not being easy right now; I will try to update atleast once a week more than that will be a gift. But here is chapter 6:

chapter 6: Decisions

Serenity and Endymion sat in the temple of Elysian, they had been summoned. They had been waiting for a little over an hour, when a flash of orange light appeared and Minako kneeled before them. This surprised them considering that they both noticed the bulge at her stomache.

"Serenity, I must inquire something of you."

"Speak, Princess of Venus," Serenity said waving for her to rise.

"Is it true that the powers of Venus are still within me?"

"That is correct until you are either stripped of your powers or you relinquish them."

"Then I, Princess Minako of Venus, hereby relinquish the powers of Sailor Venus to you Neo- Queen Serenity." Minako said releasing a ball of orange light to Serenity.

Serenity rose and accepted the ball of orange light, that was the powers of venus. Minako collapsed to her knees as Kunzite showed up to help her home. With a bow he teleported out with his wife. Serenity leaned on Endymion as they prepared to leave. Just then a flash of green came and then appeared Sailor Jupiter.

"My Queen. I, Princess Gabriella of Jupiter, hereby sware my aligence to you and your kingdom in this new threat. If you will have me back."

"Rise, Jupiter. If you choose to rejoin the ranks by your own free will than we are happy to have you." Endymion said as Serenity smiled at her friend.

Smiling Serenity closed her eyes and summoned three forms, Naru, Motoki, and Shingo. " I summoned you three here to offer you the chance to fight back in this new war."

Naru smiled, " I would be happy to take the post of a Senshi."

"It would be an honor to protect you, my Queen. You have protected me long enough it is my turn to protect you." Shingo said going to one knee.

"I have watched you all fight for years. It would be my honor to join you in this war." Motoki said falling to knee.

Serenity released the powers that she held into the three before her, opening her eyes she said, "Rise, Naru, Sailor Mercury. Rise, Motoki, Sailor Mars. Rise, Shingo, Sailor Venus."

The three smiled at each other as Endymion stempped forward. "Feel free to practice your new powers here as long as you like, Elysian is timeless. We will contact you on Earth within the week. Now, Serenity you need time to actually rest. Good-night all."

>>>>>>>>Serenity's Dream

Serenity and Endymion stood in the moon kingdom, Endymion was rarely away from Serenity in life or in dreams. "Mother!"

"What is it, my child?"

"When and how did you get the powers from Ami and Rei?" Serenity demanded.

"Ami and Rei no longer exist. Rei is now ten years old living in Kyoto as Sarah Firebird and Ami is ten as well living in Osaka as Lydia Mistraven. And I took their powers as I changed them to their current forms. It is a painful process to strip on of their powers and this way they will have no memories of it."

Serenity shook her head as she closed her eyes and woke herself up.


	7. the prophecy

gomen that the updates haven't been coming as fast as even I would like but life is being a pain right now and there is a lot of garbage going on. I will update as fast as I can and hopefully that means atleast once a week if not more.

chapter 7: the prophecy

Tranquility paced the waiting room he was not happy. Serenity's pregnancy wasn't going that bad but there were things that he knew were out of her hands that put both mother and child at risk. Just in the past week she had had to use the moon crystal three times everyone saw the effects that caused. Bed ridden unless there was a battle was the main one. Serenity was lucky if she had the strength to talk to Endymion and him. The whole family was on pins and needles and Tranquility was the only one that knew why.

"Enter." came a commanding female voice.

"I am here for answers Grandma Selena and I am not leaving without them."

"Sit, Tranquility. You are right it is time that you had answers. What your sister is going through is all because we need her to fulfil a prophecy. Your mother went through several challenges when she carried you two for the same reason but this prophecy is even more important."

"Why is this prophecy so important?"

"Because this one concerns all life in the milky way. Right now your sister holds the fate of everyone. _Between silver and crystal a child will join three ancient lines and bring a new crown. Before the childs birth the universe will be at war with destiny only mother and child can win and only the mother can decide. If she chooses wrong then all will perish to her song._"

"And you believe that this is a prophecy about Serenity."

"Who else could it be? Three ancient lines equal the sun, moon, and earth. The new crown that of Crystal Tokyo and the war is the one we are already fighting."

"So, what would happen if she miscarries? What would that do to your little prophecy?"

"Tranquility, I am not doing this to cause harm I am doing this to save us all." Tranquility just shook his head and walked out.

He couldn't believe his own family would play these games. Serenity was barely alive her energy was barely enough to allow her to be awake to eat. Tranquility knew it was time for him to step up, he had to save his sister. Even if the choice was hers he had to keep her alive long enough to make it.


	8. Vacation and couples

Well things are looking like they may wrap up quicker than planned but either way I hope you all have enjoyed it. My reasons for delayed updates are: computer died so am on borrowed time with my husband's ; work is really busy and that is normally when I write; someone has mentioned that I have stolen a character( which I did not as far as I am concerned. I never heard of or read the work of the author that I have apparently taken a character from) and that I had given incorrect credit but again as far as I know is correct so that kinda killed my insperation.

But I hope that you will all enjoy the rest of the story however long it may be.

chapter 8: Vacation and couples

Thanks giving passed quickly and slowly became winter. Serenity tried to put on a smile whenever someone came to visit even though everyone knew that she could barely keep herself awake. Even with the Senshi back to being full thanks to Naru, Shingo, Motoki, and Makoto stepping up, Serenity was still needed at most battles and with the baby's due date quickly approaching her energy reserves were dropping.

Endymion sat watching his wife sleep, he didn't want to wake her but the news that Shingo had reported from the last attack couldn't be kept from her. So he sat waiting for her to wake. She was for once slept peacefully and seemed to be getting more energy. With a start Serenity sat up bolt right, well as bolt right as you can when close to six months pregnant,

"Shh...hush. It's alright I am here," Endymion said wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"They're dead aren't they? The Tsukinos were killed tonight weren't they?"

"I am afraid so, Shingo will be moving in with Motoki for now and once this war is settled we will have him come live with us." Serenity nodded as silent tears fell for her mother. The mother who was powerless against the man that ... she couldn't even bring herself to think it.

"Endy, is she up?" Whispered Travis. "Oh, good you are up sis. Listen I just had the best idea especially with the news that came in tonight you two need a get away and I know the perfect place."

"What are you going on about, bro?" Serenity asked between sniffles.

"Visiting the sun! It is beautiful in the winter and you haven't been there in over a thousand years. Plus it isn't like dad would let anything happen to any of you. The Senshi, Starlights and I can take care of the Earth for a little while without you. Dad said he would come and get you as well so that you don't have to waste any energy." He paused looking expectantly at the couple. "Come on, I think it would really perk you up and help you refill that energy reserve of yours."

"Alright, if it is ok with Endy we will go."

"That sounds perfect to me.Let King Orion know that we will be coming for a visit. Oh and what was that about the Starlights?"

"They just arrived tonight as well." Travis answered before another voice interupted.

"No need to have him tell me Endy, my boy, I heard the whole thing. We can leave as soon as you two are ready... oh and don't worry about packing your rooms are still there from the Silver Millenium and so all you need bring is your selves." Endymion looked to Serenity and she nodded. With a wave of the Solar King's hand Travis was left alone in the room.

>>>>>>Tokyo

Usagi and her senshi weren't doing much better than her mother. Being younger their powers hadn't fully matured so appart from the Quartette the group was near exhaustion. Usagi sighed even Naru, Shingo and Motoki seemed to have more energy than the future senshi. Rolling over in bed she had to smile at how her Aunts and Uncles were slowly becoming couples.

Motoki and Naru were slowly becoming closer and closer, especially since becoming senshi. Usagi laugghed as she remembered how Motoki was becoming like a tuxedo mask for Naru in battle. The spark was there, it wouldn't be long till they were engaged.

Shingo and Solana were starting to notice each other. When it came to those two the age difference was nothing and the distance was going to be gone soon with Shingo being orphaned and going to live with Serenity and Endymion.

Makoto and Nephlite were together already thanks to the tests. Minako, although no longer a senshi, was with her knight Malachite and they already had a child with another on the way.

The Starlights arrived last night in Boston. Seiya and Astra would soon meet up and begin dating. Taiki and Trista were already closer than either would admit.

Haruka and Michelle, well what can be said about their relationship; howerver unknown to any in this time except maybe Trista, Yaten would end up taking on both as a family. And together the three of them would have a large family before long with both Haruka and Michelle having triplets in the next few years.

Hotaru and Travis were closer than anyone else wanted but they would soon be expecting, she had yet to tell Hotaru that little secret. With a little chuckle Usagi drifted off to sleep.


	9. The Sun Kingdom

Thank you for your support and barring with me as my life goes from hectic to hell and back. Any way I am back for another chapter this one will be set on the sun only and about what it looks like and what Serenity and Endymion are doing there and not focusing at all on the earth.So with that said on with the show

Chapter 9: The Sun Kingdom

Serenity stood in the doorway to her old room, it was just as she had left it. She remembered this room so well. She would teleport here whenever she was upset and didn't want to be found. Serenity moved throught the room and stopped beside the bed and gently picked up a pink book that sat on the nightstand. Her diary still locked by her magick. This room hadn't been touched except by magick to keep the dust from gathering and the stuff from deteriorating. Slowly she removed her magickal lock and began flipping through her diary. Most of the entry's were no longer that a paragraph but they gave Serenity so much more.

Reading one entry she remembered that day. It was the day Endymion had first come to the moon as an "annoying ten year old brat", she laughed. It had been when she was six and her first diplomatic meeting she was so happy and had everything planned until she saw him. He stood there in a miniture version of his Prince armor and looked at her and said, "Your ugly." Serenity had held in her tears but teleported to the sun and didn't return for over a week. When she returned the Terran Royalty had left and she had found Endymion's apology sitting beside her bed, a rose bush of both red and white roses. Serenity distinkly remembered she went to examine the plant and had pricked her finger on a thorn. It had taken her mother until the Terran's next visit to convince her that Endymion had thought the flowers would be a nice gift and that the thorns were just a natural part of the bush.

Endymion found her sitting proped up on the bed laughing. "What is so funny?"

Serenity frowned, "None of your business! I am reading my diary and I don't feel like sharing!" With that said she shut the book and put the lock back on the book.

"Your father thought that it would be good to get you outside for a little bit. So how about it, my Queen?" Serenity smiled to her husband and lifted her hand motioning for him to help her up. He smiled and picked her up and carried her out of the room with her kicking and screaming the whole way.

The gardens were made up of every flower in the universe all grouped with those found on each planet it was an amazing site to see. Serenity even in her current state was running around like a child at christmas, even in the millenium she was like this in gardens. Wanting to see everything all at once and as in the past Endymion calmly followed behind her laughing at her child-like behavior.

Supper was a quiet dinner with family and some nobles that neither Serenity or Endymion knew but they both assumed that they would get to know them soon enough. All the woman normally had things to ask or suggest to Serenity regarding her pregnancy. It was one of these conversations that a noble woman commented, " Why look at you? you must be due any day now."

"Actually, Contess Angeline, I am only about six months."

"Oh, six months you say. You are about the size your mother was at six months."

Serenity was about to reply when Endymion called to her, " It is getting late we should get to bed, moonbeam."

"Be right there, it was a pleasure talking to you." Serenity then headed toward her and Endymion's chambers. As she was about to enter the room the ground began to shake and there were the sounds of explosions.

Endymion came flying toward her and began leading her down several corridors, "Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to the shelter. I want to know that you and our child are safe."

"What about you?" She asked as he gently pushed her into the room.

"I am going to protect our kingdom." He said as he kissed her and closed the door as he left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

well another short chapter but it is starting the build to the last battle. So we will see what happens...

muahaha I am evil!

talk to you next chapter

ja ne

Tsukia


	10. change of plans

Sorry for the delay in update. Stupid writers block and work being horrible for writing and to top it off my wrists have been killing me, but here we go. This chapter will probably annoy some of you because it will be focused back on Earth and what is happening with the coupling that I mentioned in chapter 8.

chapter 10: Change in Plans

With Serenity and Endymion on the moon it was time for a group meeting to create a battle plan. So Tranquility in his royal form stood pacing infront of the twin solar soldiers as they waited for the others to teleport in the Starlights were in the kitchen making lunch for the group. After what felt like eternity to the Solar senshi and Prince the future senshi teleported in with the amazon quartet.

Usagi greeted her Aunts and Uncle and then raced into the kitchen to see the Starlights. As everyone found seat, mainly on the floor , the outers and inners teleported in. Shortly followed by the group from the kitchen, as the food was placed on the tables Tranquility faced the group. " Serenity and Endymion are on the sun for the time being . So we are going to do some rearranging and make a battle plan."

Most of the group nodded, some only for the fact that he out ranked them, while others out of respect. "So I have thought this through thoroughly. It is not wise to have all the new or in-training senshi grouped together, the new groups will be as such.:

Usagi will be with Ceres, Stephen, Naru, Motoki, Nephlite, and Malachite.

Solana will be with Shingo, Vesta, Jade, Yaten, Michelle, and Haruka.

Astra will be with Juno, Kari, Alec, Seiya, Jedite, and Zoisite.

I (Travis) will be with Pallas, Chryseis, Avalon, Taiki, Hotaru, and Trista.

Everyone looked around none of them wanted to be separated from their normal groups, however none had the authority to conteract Tranquility. Hotaru smiled at him knowing the reason she was in his group. Usagi just sat there because she had helped her uncle with the groups.

Once everyone seemed to settle back down Tranquility began again, " Usagi will take her group to Tokyo and watch over asia. Astra's group will go to France and look over Europe and Africa. Doubling Africa will be Solana's group and they will also be doubling with my group for South America. My group along with South America will be watching over North America. Solana, It is up to you to decide on a base of operation. My group will be here in Boston."

Everyone nodded. Usagi stood up, " If you encounter a battle that is to hard or have multiple attacks you are to try the closest group to you. So Solana the sooner you decide on your base of operation would be best. This method was chosen because this way there should always be a group at the attack fairly quickly and will minimize the casualties. Along with the computers that Hotaru is passing out to you, we will also be logging a phone line to allow civilians to assist in alerting us of attacks."

Usagi paused as Hotaru handed each senshi a mini-computer (like mercury's in the show). Once everyone had one Hotaru then handed out cell phones to every one. "The cell phones are all interconnected with the hotline. They can also call any of the others. Tomorrow night Alec and myself will be going on to a world wide broadcast identifying ourselves and providing the hotline number."

Hotaru turned with a look of fear on her face, " WHAT? Whose idea was it to announce your identities? Let alone WORLD WIDE?"

"Hota-chan, calm down before I blow your secret! This is the best way to gain trust with those that don't trust the senshi."

"Or get us killed," Alec said under his breath.

"No, I refuse to allow this. Tranq, stop them." Running into Tranquility's arms.

"Hota-chan, this is something out of my hands, the decision has been made. Someone had to do it and someone not yet born yet is better than one of us that would have to live with it for the rest of this life." Travis said as he held her close.

The rest of the night was spent just getting reaquainted and making arrangements. By the time the house was quiet it was early the next morning, the house was a mess with food and bodies. The sunlight just barely skimming the horizon and breaking the darkness that kept the senshi sleeping. Along the horizon also brought several shadows coming into harbor...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

well here is another chapter with a nice cliff hanger.

till next chapter

ja ne

Tsukia


	11. battle weary

chapter 11: battle weary

Travis sat starring up at the moon, it had only been a week since he changed things around and he was now down by seven. Yaten, Seiya, Motoki, and the generals were all out of commission. The generals because their attacks did nothing to the Naga except get them mad and go into bizurker mode. Seiya and Motoki only had some broken bones and would be up in a few months while Yaten unfortunately was in a coma.

Hotaru came up behind Travis, after a week and a half she had come to terms with what she had to tell him but was still a little shy about it. "Travis?"

Her voice barely above a whisper but Travis picked up on it. In both life times he knew her soft, gentle voice that could almost be compared to the wind. He turned to face her and then slowly made his way to her, wraping his arms around her he held her close. He didn't care if she had other reasons for coming to see him he needed her. After a while he let her go and asked, "What can I do for you tonight?"

Hotaru paused. She knew they were down in sailors and that if he knew he may pull her from the ranks. _"Why can't life be simple?"_ she asked herself before answering, "I just came to make sure you were ok."

"A little battle weary but I guess I should get used to it. Being a King will be a lot harder than this," He tried to laugh. _"She is hiding something from me. For now though I will let her keep it to herself."_ He sighed. "Sit with me for a while."

Hotaru nodded and joined him on the swing. In his arms she felt safe that nothing anywhere could harm her. Hotaru contently relaxed under his arm as the future King and Queen of the Sun enjoyed the first silent night in the past two weeks.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Usagi sat watching from a branch in a near by tree, "Oh, Hotaru. I wish you had told him. There is no telling what will happen, now."

"Did mom tell dad?" Came a familliar voice from behind her.

Usagi turned to face her cousin who had appeared on a branch behind her. "No, Chryseis. Which means that things may get harder before they get easier." Pausing Usagi turned back to the couple, " Tell all of the moon and sun sailors that there is training at dawn and get the new sailors and amazons as well."

Chryseis nodded. "Are you ok, Usa?"

"Things aren't going as they should. Which means Pluto is not going to happy?"

"Come on, Usagi. If we are going to be training at dawn then you need your sleep too." Usagi nodded taking one last look at the couple before teleporting out.

Chryseis smiled at her parents. No one would tell her what the secret that was so important was but she had her own suspitions. "Be safe, Mom and Dad." With that she teleported out to get some sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>Dawn.

As the sun began to peak over the horizon, if found seventeen sailors preparing for training. Usagi taking charge broke them into groups and told them to practice. Alex took the boys to practice sword attacks, Ceres went with them to assist them with defending and practicing energy attacks. The girls were partnered up sun verses moon. Usagi took the new sailors and the three remaining amazon quartet to work on powering up their attacks.

By lunch the group was fairly exhausted but making progress. Mercury was able to do a Aqua Raphsody. Mars had been able to pull of a new attack called Fire Shower, and Venus also got a new attack Blinding Love Storm. Usagi was very impressed, " That was a great training session we will take the weekend off and Monday at dawn meet back here for more training. Everyone is doing great."

The group turned and left leaving Usagi alone. As soon as the others were out of sight she turned, "Alright you all can come out now."

Suddenly there stood four woman three showed definite resemblance to Usagi and the fourth was Trista. "And what do I owe the pleasure, Grandma Selene, Irene, and Crystal."

"We came to commend you on taking charge." Selene smiled at her grand-daughter.

"Not happy to see us, little sis?"

"You mean we're not allowed to visit?"

"Irene and Crystal, you both know that this time is too close to your birth. Your existance is tied into how this war ends." Usagi said her voice steady as to not show the fear that she held at possibly loosing her older sisters.

"That is why I brought them. With the timeline being unstable I got them just before the gates locked up on me. They are here to help."

Usagi nodded "While then lets get back to the house to rest up." Selene waved her hand teleporting them all to bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>On the sun

Endymion gathered up the orphans and began leading them back to the shelter. "Quickly kids, come on,"

An explosion knocked out the wall beside him knocking the kids to the floor. Calling all the power he could he sheilded them however this left him vulnerable and so the second explosion caught him off guard knocking him unconscious.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well there you have it for now.

The next chapter will tell you what happens on the moon

Talk to you later

Ja ne

Tsukia


	12. Friend or Enemy

Chapter 12: Friend or Enemy

As Endymion passed out from the attack he saw the shadow coming towards them. "No, leave the children," he whispered, as he slipped unconscious.

The children grouped together around Endymion as the shadow emerged, "Do not fear me. I come as a friend." Out of the shadow slithered a naga. The children held their breath. "I am unarmed. Do any of you know where he was taking you?"

A young girl nodded, "He was taking us to the shelter."

"Do you know where it is?" She nodded. "What is your name?"

"Chrisy," she answered barely above a whisper.

"Alright, Chrisy, you are going to lead us there. I will carry this one as we go." The kids nodded and began making their way down the halls.

The children kept to themselves only speaking when spoken to and Chrisy leading on. It only took about three hours and four left turns later Chrisy stopped and pointed, "There, but I don't know how to get them to let us in."

"You did really well, thank you." The naga then stepped forward. "Open in the name of the royal name of Serenity."

"Who dares request entry in my name?" Serenity's voice boomed.

"The friend who currently holds your husband…" The doors flung open.

"Release my husband before I send you to your grave!"

"My name is Kristiano, and your husband needs medical attention. I am here as a friend." The naga introduced himself.

"We will see what you are. Children inside! Count Astrono, take Endymion in and check him over." Serenity commanded. "You, Kristiano follow me. Countess Solana take care of everyone til I return."

Once Endymion was inside with the children and the rest of the court, the Countess nodded as Serenity closed the door and began leading the naga down the halls.

"Forgive my curiosity, highness. But where are we going?"

"If you become in peace then you can bring peace. We are going to the control center to open communications."

"Again forgive me, Highness. But you don't seem to be like the legends make you out to be."

"First off, legends are hardly ever right. Secondly, I am pregnant and my hormones are all over the place. And lastly we are at war and in the time I have been here my friends have been fighting for over two weeks while only two days have passed for me and I don't know if they are alright." Serenity stopped and sighed. "Your turn, why are you attacking us?"

"A thousand earth years ago, a bright light came burning and purifying for light years around our home world. That bright light dried up our planet to a lush forest with small lakes. Not even close to enough water for us to breed." Kristiano looked down at his tail. "After several centuries our leaders decided that we should take revenge on who caused our civilizations down fall."

"And you traced it back to earth because the sun and earth are the only planets left with life. And Earth is the only on which you can survive."

"Well, if you can get these leaders to try talking to me instead of killing my friends and family we may be able to accommodate you on Earth."

"Gracious Serenity, Do you really hold that much power?"

"My Kingdom may be gone but I did marry the King of the Earth and now carry his child." Serenity said with a smile, "Let's go see what we can do with these leaders."

The rest of the walk to the control room was full of friendly conversation.


	13. True Colors

Well here it is chapter 13! Sorry for the delay but with the reviews I got I was a little unsure of how to proceed however here we go. Again it is a little short but I believe it will open up a few more cans of worms.

Enjoy

Tsukia

Chapter 13: True colors

By the time they made it to the control room Serenity needed to sit down. "Well, we're here if you want to contact your ship we can start making arrangements for the treaty."

Kristiano smirked, "Of course," he bowed and turned to the control panel and began speaking in his native tongue, I have her teleport us to the ship, We can deal with her there. 

Congratulations , private. I must ask though how you got her so easily? 

She is as forgiving and trusting as the legends say. She believes I am opening communications to form a treaty. Serenity says she has a new home for us even after we have been attacking them for months. Hahahaha 

I will tell her that you want to do the negotiations on the ship and that we will be teleported there shortly. 

We will start getting the locks, good work. Over and out. 

Over and out, captain. Kristiano turned back to Serenity, "The Captain would rather do it in person and so will be shortly teleporting us back to the ship."

"I don't think that would be wise, Kristiano. We don't know what that would do to me in my condition, the doctors say that because it is an interplanetary pregnancy that there is currently no way to properly figure a date. I could go into labour today." Serenity said getting nervous over this change in events. "Couldn't he come here?"

"We couldn't leave the ship without leadership that leads to mutiny." Kristiano said shocked at the suggestion. Just as he finished his reply both were in cased in pillars of water and disappeared from the control room.

When Serenity next opened her eyes she was in a cave like cell with only one other Naga who was offering a hand to help her off the floor. "Stay away from me!"

"Majesty, I am meaning no harm I only mean to help you up. Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Kristiano."

At the name she backed up further in her current state added to her condition she could do no more than crawl into close to the wall and shiver in fear. "That is who got me put in this predicament. AHHHH!" Serenity called out as she grabbed her stomach. "No, not here, not now! Please baby wait till we are safe and your father can be there."

"My Lord, did they know you were with child?" Kristiano gasped in shock.

"Anyone with eyes would know I was with child." Serenity said rubbing her stomach and trying to calm her breathing.

"I will kill my brother for his arrogance…"

"Your brother?"

"Yes, forgive me your majesty. See I was supposed to be the one sent to get you, but I am more honourable then my superiors. I came up with an idea to explain what happened and ask you to help us if you could, form a treaty. My superiors thought that was great; they could capture you willingly. I told them that that was not my intentions and I refused to go through with it so they sent my brother, Kilowave, instead and so I couldn't interfere put me in this cell."

"I don't care who you are or what your motives. Right now, all I care about are my people, my husband, and delivering my child into freedom. The Crystal can teleport me home but I don't know if I will be able to find help if I can even get there."

"You haven't got the Crystal with you they searched you four times just to be sure."

Serenity smirked, "Then they know nothing of the Crystal or my lineage." With that she carefully got to her feet. "Oh, and tell your superiors that they had their chance. If I must I will banish you all out of my solar system for what you have put my family and friends through."

"Majesty, please I beg of you at least allow me to come with you to ensure that you can get to the healers to safely deliver you child. If after that you still wish to punish me with the rest of my race then so be it. But enable me to at least right the wrong of my brethren, as much as you will allow."

Serenity almost collapsed the process of the coming delivery was weakening her and she wasn't sure she could even make it back to the sun. Accepting help, even that of a potential enemy was better than none. Either way death was knocking at her door. Finally she resigned to accept his aid and nodded.

"I will need assistance from you." He nodded. "You will die just as I if we don't make it to a planet or moon. So you must focus on lending me your energy, because my energy levels are dropping the further along I get."

Kristiano nodded, "I understand." Even as he said the words she felt his energy joining with her own and so she turned her attention to the task at hand. Summoning the crystal and focusing on teleporting the two of them back to the sun.


	14. Truce Made and Truth of Man

Well it has been a while and a lot of things going on in my life but after (I believe) approximately about a month I have the final chapter for Solar Wars. I apologize for the delay in updates but I hope you enjoy this final installment of Solar Wars.

Chapter 14: Truce Made and Truth of Man

Kristiano looked around the light of the crystal had died out as Serenity lost consciousness. Realizing they were still in the air Kristiano quickly shifted his weight to the left as they continued to plummet, rolling through the air aiming as best he could for the bed of water and repositioning himself, to fall under Serenity.

With a splash! The pair had landed safely on Earth. Quickly pulling Serenity on to the beach Kristiano ran for the nearest form of housing to get help. He was met with a scream and the door slamming in his face. With great haste, not knowing much of human or lunarian pregnancies, Kristiano moved on to the next house. He proceeded down the beach each time returning to bring Serenity with him.

Finally, after an hour of being screamed at or threatened Kristiano was getting discouraged and he could tell that Serenity was already into the final stages of her delivery. Kristiano gave up on getting any help from the Earthlings on the beach and proceeded to deliver the baby through medicinal magic that his grandfather had taught him. Unsure of how the magic would affect the child he sent a silent prayer to his ancestors to aide him in his task.

Closing his eyes and focusing on the womb Kristiano noticed that the task would be a little more difficult but that just caused him to be more determined. Slowly he pulled the first of the babies out and into a bubble of water and then moved on to repeat the same process with the second baby. Once they were both in bubbles of water he let his concentration drop and opened his eyes to see a much older looking Serenity.

"Kristiano, you have proven yourself a very honourable creature. I am Serenity's mother, I have seen what you have done here today and it shall not be forgotten." With that Queen Serenity turned around, and Kristiano noticed the faces of all the people he had gone to for help. "And neither shall the actions of those who stood by and let fear almost destroy their messiah. My daughter, whom you see here unconscious, is Sailor Moon and leader of the Sailor Senshi."

The group all looked in shock at the half drown form lying on the beach, "The same Senshi who are protecting this planet as we speak. But not one of you could get past the fact that Kristiano was a naga and offer assistance. You have had many wars in your history where those that appeared to be your enemy turned coat and saved many people instead, yet you become blind by the fact that they are a different color or race or in this case, creature."

"Forgive our ignorance, we didn't know." Several from the crowd called out.

Slightly surprised that her presence still caused this reaction Queen Serenity smiled. "Children of Gaia, it is not I who must forgive you. My daughter has endured much for you and much more is to come before her and Gaia's son take the thrown of Earth, it is she whom forgiveness must be asked. This is provided that she survives this ordeal, for I can sense her life force depleting."

"I am a doctor, I can help her."

"I fear, Dr. Cheng, that this is beyond your level of healing. What needs to be healed is her spirit, her very soul and for that I must get her to her husband for only the healing power of the Goddess Gaia or her children can save my daughter now."

The group stood stunned both by the words Queen Serenity spoke and the fact that without asking that she knew the doctors name. Queen Serenity then called on the powers of the moon and in a ball of light gathered Serenity, Kristiano, and the two children. "My god we almost killed the daughter of the moon goddess Selene! What have we done!" cried out several people as the Queen and her chosen disappeared, not bothering to correct the myth that the moon queen was a goddess.

On the sun

Endymion was horrified when he awoke and found his wife had been taken. It took Orion, who was very angry himself, several hours to calm his son in-law down. The two men had just sat down to talk calmly when Queen Serenity appeared with Kristiano, Serenity and the infants.

"Don't just stand there, Orion, call for the healers. Endymion get over here you need to heal Serenity." As the commands were barked at them the two men flew into action.

Soon Serenity was sitting up and the children were pronounced healthy and ready to be named. Queen Serenity smiled at the family, "Well my work is done and I must say farewell. Take care my darling."

Serenity smiled and stood, "Father, please take the children. Endymion and I have work to do." Once the children were settled Serenity and Endymion were gone in a flash of light.

on the moon

In a burst of light all the Senshi and their rulers stood on the ruins of the moon castle. Serenity smiled seeing they were all no worse for wear. Then in another burst of light all the ships in orbit around the Earth, moon, and sun disappeared and their crews stood before the twenty-eight Senshi and the two royals.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded several of the Naga.

"Obviously, from the actions of you previously you do not want peace; However, I promise you one way or another this war ends today." Serenity announced.

As in a gush of water several naga appeared all at least twice the size of the ones from the ship. "What is the meaning of this? Where is my grandson? And who says that the naga do not want peace?"

"I am Neo-Queen Serenity, reborn daughter of Queen Serenity and King Orion. The meaning of this is to end a war that almost killed me and has already killed thousands of my people. As for you grandson I do not know of which of these ones you speak." Serenity said sternly Endymion standing by her side and followed by their children then the senshi and starlights with two members of the quartet on either side.

"I am King Dragonian of the Naga and the one I speak of is my youngest grandson, Kristiano."

"Kristiano, is safe in fact he is the only reason I stand before you now. You have a very honourable grandson, at least one anyway."

"What do you mean at least one?"

"Majesty, there is no need to concern yourself with these lowly beings..."

"Do not tell me what to concern myself with general. That is for me to decide and as for starting a war that was not the reason I sent you here. Was it?"

All the naga that had been on the ships seemed to slink back, "One of these ones claimed to be him and then took me prisoner under the guise of a treaty, while I was due to deliver at any moment. When I awoke from the teleport I was in a cell on one of the ships with a naga in the cell with me, the real Kristiano. Kristiano then proceeded to help me teleport us to Earth and delivered my babies."

"I apologize, Serenity. They were sent here to seek out a new home, our ocean planet is drying out as the population grows. My ancestors always spoke pleasantly of those in the Milky Way and thus I felt it would be a good place to start. As King of the Naga, I would like to request your assistance in finding that new home." Dragonian said with a deep bow.

"I will assist you as best I can. Neptune is a very nice ocean like planet or there are many oceans on Earth. However I do not feel that the people of earth will be very welcoming seeing as the past year they have been attacked by the naga."

"I understand, you live up to the tales I have heard of you and your people here. We will look into this planet, Neptune and those responsible for the war will be punished. I will also come and perform a formal apology to your planet's inhabitants for the war."

With that the three rulers agreed to meet later to discuss a formal treaty and all returned home to recuperate and heal the wounds caused by war. Pluto ushered the visitors from the future into a portal home after a quick good-bye.

Things proceeded to return to normal over the next month. The twins were named Serenity Nadine and Endymion Kristan, after the naga that saved their lives.

Well there you have it. The end of the Solar wars.

Til next time, ja ne

Tsukia


End file.
